A vast amount of information can be made available to decision makers. The value of this information can be based, at least in part, on the ability of those decision makers to understand that information and make determinations based on the understanding of the information. If the decision makers misunderstand the information, then incorrect decisions can be made. Depending on the importance of these decisions lives can be at risk.